littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Devil's Rejects
Red Devil's Rejects is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 30th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Horton. Plot The Liberty Agency followed John Flair to Burchville. Hilda asked Abraham Fowler and the player to go to an abandoned gas station to meet up with John. Once there, however, the player found and rescues John Flair, who was injured by Queen Jango and is safety in the lab, but Eddie is still whereabouts unknown. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: John Flair (doctor), Chang Luong (antique collector), Amelina Young (Shawnee's mother), Eddie Flair (John's teenage son), and Kelly Fisher (high schooler). While searching for evidences, Abraham discovering the truth behind Queen Jango's identity about hatred of all men before they heard Fatiha's scream. He and the player rushed to rescue her, but Queen Jango throws the smoke bomb at them before she escape with Fatiha and Eddie. Mid-investigation, Abraham and the player follows the track to Hilda's original house, the haunted mansion. But the mansion is on fire, Abraham and the player goes inside the dining room to found Fatiha overwhelmed by the smokes. As the two drags her to the safety place, they goes back to investigating this mansion, but it was interfered by Shawnee Young's blood-curdling scream. They rushed to where her scream coming from bedroom to finds Shawnee Young, along with Queen Jango's mask, burned into the crisp in which shockingly turned out to be actually Queen Jango, the man's hunter. John contacted Abraham and told the cops that Deathstalker ordered Valeria Voodoo to kill Shawnee Young by using voodoo to control someone for treason. John Flair, Chang Luong, Amelia Young and Kelly Fisher were all detained for involvement in Valentine's Day Massacres, with Kelly Fisher being arrested for murdering her friend Jessica Rees under her disguise as another Queen Jango. Furthermore, Eddie Flair narrowly killed Fatiha Jubayr when Raymond shield her from being burned. Shockingly, John Flair's son, Eddie Flair, was arrested for Shawnee Young's murder. After denying involvement, Eddie admitted he burns Shawnee Young alive with gasoline because he want to avenged his childhood friend Clark Lodge and the rest of all men when he discovered Queen Jango's true motives about Valentine's Day Massacres. Shawnee Young was sexuality abused by her mother Amelina and all men 5 years ago prior to the case #25, then they forced to marrying Ivan Lodge to make Clark Lodge happy. Upon seeing the video of Shawnee dressed as Queen Jango and forced Ivan into committing murder of Clark Lodge on the day before Valentine, as well as all men around Horton, wanting revenge for assaulting her. Furthermore, Eddie believed only love and peace could provide the couples with a good future. Much for John and Hilda's sadness, the player takes Eddie to the trial. In court, Eddie stated before Judge Pereira that he was tried as an adult to protect his father, even though he actually only freed Fatiha, pouring gasoline and set Hilda's old mansion on fire that killed Queen Jango for good. Judge Pereira tells Eddie that vengeance crime could not be survive the killing spree if Queen Jango was alive enough to be arrested. Judge Pereira sentenced him to 7 years in jail for Shawnee's murder despite John's crying for them for not taking his son away. During Bloody Valentine (6/6), Amelian gives the most valuable Valentine chocolates to help them out behind the Valentine's Day Massacres. With her and Hisao's help, the player restored John and Hilda's memories of being romantic relationship. The cops released Kelly Fisher from detention and offered to get John and Hilda a new family via Dream Daisy, Melvin and his wife's foundation for health and beauty. While Hilda liked the idea, John refused to be with her because of Eddie's arrest, so he propose Hilda, who she madly agreed, much for Augusta's happy. Chang negotiated his freedom with Raymond and the player by helping them track down the Queen Jango's assist, who still on the loose. Chang pointed the cops to a command unit in the romantic garden, which Nadia used to stop the Valentine's Day Massacres. Chang then directed the cops to the abandoned gas station for information about Deathstalker's future plans. They found a DVD which (per Nadia's analysis) contained a prerecorded message with another female serial killer, Valeria Voodoo, telling them to go to Wichita Hill. Upon heard about John's proposal, Eddie was released from jail due for his young age and was sent home with his father after bid farewell to Hilda. Chief Macleod sent the Liberty Agency to Wichita Hill to follow the lead they had found, which has been drowned by floods. Summary Victim *'Shawnee Young' Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Eddie Flair' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate hearts. *The suspect likes jigsaw. *The suspect watched Romeo and Juliet. *The suspect wears red clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes jigsaw. *The suspect watched Romeo and Juliet. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate hearts. *The suspect wears red clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate hearts. *The suspect likes jigsaw. *The suspect watched Romeo and Juliet. *The suspect wears red clothes. *The suspect is under 20s of age. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate hearts. *The suspect watched Romeo and Juliet. *The suspect wears red clothes. *The suspect is under 20s of age. Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolate hearts. *The killer likes jigsaw. *The killer watched Romeo and Juliet. *The killer wears red clothes. *The killer is under 20s of age. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Bloody Valentine (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Horton Category:Copyrighted Images